Warspite-class
The Warspite-class is a class of modern heavy destroyers previously built by Trident Foundries as part of their Generation 3 Initiative. Vessels of the class are currently built and operated by RedEagle. Description Heavily resembling the smaller, similarly styled Avenger-class Frigate and Cerberus-class Light Destroyer, also developed by Trident Foundries, the Warspite is larger than most other ships in the destroyer classification (equal in size to the much older and less powerful Exodus-class Heavy Destroyer), but is able to outgun the far larger (in mass) Crusader-class Light Cruiser. Like the smaller Avenger and Cerberus, the Warspite-class is a co-operative work between all of Trident's different shipyards and subsidiaries, and has a remarkably smooth outer surface compared with the jaggedness of such older Trident ships as the PlazWorks-produced Crusader-class. The Warspite is darker and 'edgier' than most other Trident ships. Along with the dark exterior, extensive automation systems have negated the need for a large crew, allowing many more combat systems in spaces where there would otherwise need to be crew rooms and mess halls, allowing for a far more powerful yet smaller ship, equalling or surpassing the Crusader-class in almost all aspects except shield capacity The Warspite is a ship designed for the sole purpose of ship-to-ship combat, and as such it comes equipped with powerful second generation phased beam weaponry and a single heavy Ion beam bank using technology from the Crusader-class. History 2317 As the Aesthetican Crisis threatened to boil over into armed conflict in early April, Plaz rallied the design teams of every major Trident shipyard and subsidiary together to help design a new, more powerful fleet to replace the ageing Generation 2 ships that were widely used at the time. PlazWorks and Pegakitty Shipyards initially worked together on a somewhat less smooth frigate-sized hull that closely resembled a Generation 2 ship, but when Angel Works and Infinite FleetWorks took a more active interest in the project, they changed the hull to be a lot smoother, and darkened many aspects of the hull. This hull later became the Avenger-class Light Frigate, and the blueprint on which every Generation 3 ship after it would be based on. The combined design team then turned their attention to creating a destroyer-sized vessel to use the new, militaristic style and to replace the Eris/''Enforcer'' combination of destroyers then in use. Plaz' team went through two attempts at a larger hull before finally settling on a third version which became the Cerberus-class in May. In June and July, the combined design team set about building a light cruiser sized hull in the same style, to prospectively replace the Crusader-class. A hull was partially constructed but was left to drift until early September due to the war effort. The hull was retrieved and work progressed anew. It was rapidly found that the Warspite would not be as big as was hoped, however Jake still sought to put systems of the same power as the larger Crusader into it, so insisted on extensive automation of the same kind as used on the smaller Avenger and Cerberus, despite the automation systems not being designed for such a large ship. The system worked but required two dedicated crewmembers to ensure it did not stop working, so crew count went up to match. The finished vessel was quickly modified to remove primary plasma cannon weaponry and replace it with phased beams due to a minor change in Trident doctrine. The vessel was finalised in October and the class prototype has entered service in the LvD Galaxies. In early November, four Warspite-class vessels entered service in the FRU Galaxies. The four vessels were piloted by Jake, Plaz, Hamma1 and RedEagle member MeRobo during a heist of a 'Guardians of the Galaxy' ship on the 31st December. They were later returned with the assistance of Verynian and outfitted by the newly re-registered COs. On the 31st December, Warspite-class vessels became available to RedEagle for the first time. 2318 In January, many vessels of the class, operated by both Trident and RE, were involved in various operations in the FRU Cluster. The entire class, as well as all other classes of Generation 3 ships, have been decommissioned by Trident Foundries as they have been deemed wholly unsuitable for Trident's current objectives. However, the vessel is still in use by RedEagle. Usage The Warspite-class has, in addition to it's primary role as assault, been used in the following roles: * Command vessel * Defence ship Known vessels * TRV Warspite XV/CV-2713 * TRV Chrysalis CV-2800 * [[TRV Intrepid CV-2801|TRV Intrepid CV-2801]] * [[TRV Tanto CV-2802|TRV Tanto CV-2802]] * [[TRV Liberator CV-2803|TRV Liberator CV-2803]] * RESS WARSPiTE Category:Ships Category:Destroyers Category:Trident Industries